It's Ours Tonight
by SamiAudreyElizabeth
Summary: "'Kaoru' No answer. Darkness surrounds my eyes, I reach out trying to find a source of light. Once the room lit up, I immediately spot Kaoru on the floor, laying in a pool of blood." Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC...just a sad story based on the characters. Kaoru is a little OC. Warnings: Sadness, Yaoi, Twincest


AN: made this fanfic for a friend ;D you know who you are. And got my inspiration from the song, "Rebel Love Song" by Black Veil Brides. Don't read unless you have tissues you fangirls.

Disclaimer: I am just a 13 year old girl with no life :P so I don't own ouran.

As I run into the room, the stench of blood was already lingering amongst the walls

"Kaoru?" No answer. Darkness surrounds my eyes, I reach out trying to find a source of light. Once the room lit up, I immediately spot Kaoru on the floor, laying in a pool of blood.

"H-Hikaru" he stutters, a piece of broken glass is in his hand. His beautiful white dress stained with red. I move a strand of his shoulder-length hair out of his face and kiss his forehead. If only I was there when he needed me.

*flashback*

Kaoru and I were dancing to "Rebel Love Song",his head resting on my shoulder. He was softly singing to the song with his angelic voice.

"I love you so much" I whispered into his ear. A light blush crept onto my twin's face, making him cuter than he already was.

It was around eight at night and our school was having a dance. We didn't plan to go, considering all of kaoru's bullying.

Kaoru wasn't like any other boys at our school. He wore skirts and dresses, his hair was longer than others. If you didn't already know he was a boy, you'd think he was the most beautiful girl you have ever seen.

Kaoru didn't start this until his second year in middle school. Since our school has elementary through high school, everyone basically knew him already. Thus making it harder for him to be the way he wants to be.

Instead of going to the dance, we decided to stay home and enjoy each others company. We were currently in our bedroom. My twin had a long silky dress on, with ruffles on the sleeves and a pink bow of the front. His hair was loose and curled.

"You know our parents are going to be home soon..." He reminds me. I let out a sigh. Nobody really knows about our relationship. Though our friends, Kyouya and Tamaki, seem suspicious. I kissed his neck.

"Don't worry about them right now, let us enjoy the time we have." I said. I took his hand in mine and put it on his heart. "No one can take you away from me" I leaned in and we shared a chaste kiss.

"You take my breathe away" he whispers. We embraced and stayed there for a while, like time was frozen.

The door barged open and our parents were standing in front of our room. They payed no attention to Kaoru as they pulled me away from him.

"Hurry up, you'll be late for the dance. Won't want to keep your date waiting!" Mother exclaimed.

"Mother I'm not going, I wanna stay with Kaoru. Besides, I don't have any date." It seemed like they couldn't here me and continued.

"Nonsense! A handsome boy like you should be out on a boring night like this! We set you up with that Fujioka girl." Oh right, Haruhi. In the corner of my eye, I saw my twin standing there, hopeless, tears were streaming down his face. It's like our parents don't even see him.

They pulled me outside where I saw Haruhi Fujioka standing there with her hair in two pigtails, a short pink dress on.

"Hello"s were exchanged and Father took a picture of us. The ride in the limo was uncomfortable and silent. All I could think about was Kaoru, crying his heart out in our room. My heart wrenched, I couldn't take it. I had to see Kaoru.

"I know what your feeling right now." She finally spoke up.

"What?" I thought nobody knew about us.

"I always see your eyes light up when you talk about your brother. My father does not approve of Mori, my boyfriend, so he forced me to go with you, just like your parents." A tear rolled down her cheek. I gave her a hug. We both were feeling the same pain.

The dance was boring. All Haruhi and I did was stay at one of the tables. By 9:30, I couldn't take it anymore. All I thought about was Kaoru.

"Go get him." A voice spoke up. I looked to the right of me to see that Haruhi was smiling at me. "He needs you"

I muttered a "thank you" and kissed her cheek. Soon I was running back to our house. My lungs were on fire but I didn't care, I needed him.

*End flashback*

"Kaoru why would you do this?" This was like a nightmare I could only dream about.

"Hika, I thought that when you left, you would leave forever. Do you know what father said to me after you left? He said that I was hopeless and would never be good enough for anybody. I thought you would just go away. No one needs me. Hika I'm sorry, but I don't belong." How he could say such a thing? Why would he do this to himself? So many questions

"No, baby, don't say that. Don't tell me, it hurts me to see you like this." I pull him up into my lap.

"It's done, we have to stop pretending, there's nothing that can be fixed. I love you so much." He puts his hand up to my face to caress my face. I put my hand over his to keep it there.

"Don't speak like that, don't let go, a part of me will die if you leave me." I feel tears run down my face. I call a maid to call the hospital.

"I'm sorry Hika, I could already see us dying." His hand falls limp. I sit on my knees with my face in my hands and I cry. The ambulance finally comes.

They take him away. And leave without a word. I didn't even get the chance to go with him.

"Kaoru! Don't leave! Please don't leave!" I scream. Again, that dreadful silence...and then the darkness...I can feel my heart giving out. He's dead, I can feel it. Heartbreak overpowers me and the black over comes my vision.

AN: yes I made them both die. I just thought that if one twin was dead, the other is pretty much dead too. I may do a prequel to this...


End file.
